Diary of a Troubled Pop Star
by DBZstories1989
Summary: Logan's diary tells the story of him becoming a successful boy band member to a troubled star going through personal troubles. Warning: drug use and alcoholism! Pairing: Lomille! Enjoy!
1. Entry 1: New Life

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is a new fanfic that involves Logan! It will be where he goes from being a normal star to a messed up one. It gets worse each chapter. If you don't like this, please turn away right now!**

**You been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

November 2009 - I'm Logan Mitchell and I'm a genius when it comes to helping my friends. This is my first journal entry. Ever. What am I doing you may ask? Today I'm packing my bags to go to LA with my friends Carlos, James and Kendall to become a pop boy band. It will be fun, right? I hope... Who am I kidding? Of course it will be fun! Just like my mom said! I guess I better go to sleep. Night!


	2. Entry 2: New Friends

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

November 2009 - What an awesome day it was! I saw the Hollywood sign, celebrities walking on side walks and other awesome stuff! The Palm Woods is awesome, except for the crappy apartment we got. We also met new friends, like Guitar Dude, The Jennifers and that crazy actress Camille Roberts, who slapped my friend Kendall. I think I'm gonna like it here...


	3. Entry 3: Big Time Rush

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

November 2009 - Our three days were up. We were going to give up, until we were singing at the bonfire. Everyone there cheered. We also came up with a band name. Big Time Rush. I like it! I'm so glad Griffin gave us a second chance to become famous! I hope Big Time Rush succeeds! It would make James happy! The band will be a thing to remember!


	4. Entry 4: Bad Headache

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

April 2010 - Been a while since I wrote in this. Camille and I have been dating for two months now. She is a sweet girl once you get to know her! Yeah... Life is good! I wonder why Gustavo yells at me and my friends so much. It's starting to give me headache. I had an aspirin. I felt it wasn't enough, though... I wonder why... I better head to bed now. I have to be up bright and early!


	5. Entry 5: Drug Addiction

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

September 2010 - It has been months since I wrote in here. The band has been keeping me busy recently! My friends and I had a very successful tour! Camille and I are going on a date tomorrow. We're having dinner and a movie. I have no more headaches! Thank god! Now that they are gone, I'm starting to get addicted to painkillers. My family and friends don't know about it, though. You know what? I'm just fine! I mean... What's the worst that could happen? I learned ways to ignore the addiction and don't let it consume me. Anyways, got to run!


	6. Entry 6: Girlfriend Stealer

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

September 21, 2010 - My friend James kissed my girlfriend! How could he do that to me?! Camille cheated on me, by kissing my best friend! I went to LA for him! I wanted to punch him, but I couldn't... A part of me is telling me violence is not the answer and another part of me is telling me to do it. I decided to pretend to forgive him. I couldn't stay mad at her, but still wanted to break it off with her. We kissed one last time. Feeling depressed, though. My headaches are back too. I took two pills more than I should have. My friends and family still don't know about my drug addiction. I really don't need people worrying about me. I don't want me going to rehab messing up the band. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Night!


	7. Entry 7: Assault

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

September 30, 2010 - Everyone is starting to drive me crazy! They are constantly checking up on me and asking a bunch of questions! I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me! Well... actually... that's all a lie! I do have a serious drug problem... Gosh, sometimes I just hate my life! Even though it has been nine days, I miss Camille a whole lot! I really thought she was the love of my life! James ruined everything! It's all his fault! We will have a real confrontation if it's the last thing I do! Later!

Logan Mitchell was arrested for assault on James Diamond on October 1, 2010. He was bailed out on the 2nd.


	8. Entry 8: Bad Publicity

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

October 12, 2010 - I kinda regret punching James. Today, I tried to apologize to him. Every time I go to apologize, he would walk away from me. I realized he was very before I assaulted him. We were both wrong in that situation. Camille is still mad me about my thuggish act. Kendall and Carlos are only concerned, but not mad. Gustavo is super pissed at me, though. The whole thing gave Big Time Rush bad publicity. We continued our work, pretending nothing ever happened. James and I barely spoke a word to each other. The guilt was eating me alive! I just want to be friends with him again... Is that too much to ask? Maybe tomorrow will be better... Ugh... I hope so... Night!


	9. Entry 9: Friends Again

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

October 17, 2010 - I finally got through to James! We're now friends again! I still didn't tell anybody about my drug problem. I still don't want anyone to worry about me. But, I'm going to have to go to rehab sooner or later. Nah! I think I'm doing just fine without rehab! Besides, the place is no fun anyway. Camille isn't mad at me anymore. Carlos is really happy that we are all friends again. Kendall is still unsure of things. Oh no! I hope he is not catching on to me! Kendall can always tell if there was something wrong with someone. Sometimes I wish he wasn't good at reading people! Well, I better get going! I have a very busy day tomorrow! We're doing a new song called Big Night for our Halloween party performance! The song will be a hit! I just know it! Night!


	10. Entry 10: Halloween

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

October 31, 2010 - Today is Halloween! I'm a real Zombie, Kendall is a werewolf, James is a vampire and Carlos is a frankenstein. They didn't believe me when I said we were real monsters and that Gustavo has a hot boy band machine! Lately my limbs keep falling off my body. I could have sworn Katie and Mama Knight were doing real magic! But, they said weren't! Lies! All lies! Everyone insisted that their looks are just costumes and make up. I know for a fact they are real monsters! Nobody would listen to me! People asked me if I was high or something. But, I'm not... aren't I? I really don't know! I don't care it's Halloween! Performing a song on stage was fun! I'm tired, though...

...

Access Hollywood Breaking News Report on November 1st, 2010: "_It is reported that Logan Mitchell is being admitted into rehab this morning. His band mate Kendall found him passed out with what seemed to be his diary. A diary entry stated he has a drug problem and wouldn't tell anybody. There are no comments about his condition at this time..._"


	11. Entry 11: Concern

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

November 7, 2010 - They finally gave me my diary! I still can't believe Kendall found out about my drug addiction! From what I heard, Big Time Rush isn't suffering too much. They told me not to worry about it, though. The fans aren't disappointed. They were concerned than disappointed. They were very supportive of me and the band, standing outside the rehab facility I'm confined in. Camille was the one that was most concerned about me. She came here everyday after an audition, sometimes bringing me her Grandma's homemade apple pie, which is delicious by the way! Sometimes the guys would drop by after rehearsals at the studio. We would laugh and have a good time like we normally would. Well, it looks like it's group therapy time! Later!


	12. Entry 12: Drug Test

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

November 14, 2010 - I got to see Mama Knight and Katie today! We all had a nice talk! They only stayed for an hour. Mama Knight had to get home and make dinner and such. After they had left, I had to do another drug test! To do that, I had to pee in a stupid cup, while they watched! It was so damn embarrassing! I was being watched by a bunch of perverted sickos! I swear they could've raped me if they wanted to! I heard of prison rapes before. I know this isn't prison, but still... Maybe I'm just exaggeration! They were making sure I did the test without cheating. I don't know... It's just they looked so intimidating, like they weren't to be messed with or bad things would happen. Every Sunday they had to check if you had any drugs in your system. I'm starting to get used to it, though... I haven't made any friends since I came here. Oh well! Maybe tomorrow... Later!


	13. Entry 13: Making Me Hungry

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

November 17, 2010 - I been drug-free for two weeks now! So far so good! I hope I get better soon, so that Big Time Rush gets back on track! There's no way they could do it without me! I remember the last time one member of the band. Without James, we didn't stand a chance! We were relieved when he came back for us. Anyway, it's a beautiful day out! Thanksgiving is also coming up! I hope Mama Knight brings some of her delicious dinner she makes every year! The best part of it was the turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and- Who am I kidding? I love every part of it! It makes really hungry just thinking about it! Darn, and it's only eight days away! I wonder if we'll get to watch the parade! I'm sure we will! Good thing they have TV here! I've been watching New Town High since being here. I really loved Jo's acting! Well, looks like dinner is here! Later!


	14. Entry 14: Thanksgiving

**A/N - Welcome, readers! I absolutely love the new BTR album! Anyway, here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

November 25, 2010 - I had a good Thanksgiving! It was very nice of my best friends to bring Thanksgiving to me! Mama Knight's cooking is awesome as usual! I was surprised when my parents showed up! It was a very emotional reunion. We all had a wonderful time! We played video games they brought. We watched a movie. Me and the guys mostly chatted with each other. We talked about girls, school, Big Time Rush, memories of Minnesota and what video game we're looking forward to this Christmas. Sadly, they all had to go home. But, they said they would come back tomorrow. They said they were going Black Friday shopping. I hope they get me that new iPod Touch! Anyway, I had a really awesome time tonight! Hopefully the facility let's me out just in time for Christmas! That would be fantastic! Well, I'm signing off now! Later!

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thank you for reading! :)**


	15. Entry 15: Hope

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Sorry for the wait! Anyway, here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

December 7, 2010 - It is so depressing in this dreadful place! Nobody wants to be my friend for reasons unknown. Every time I tried to talk to them, they would either walk away from me or tell me to go away. Damn it! I wish I was with my friends, singing together at the studio right now. I'm in this place for another two weeks. But, still... I don't think I can survive another day in this place!

Though, the good news is I'm still drug-free! The withdrawal was absolutely horrible! I have to get better, though, for friends' and family's sake. Because I want to be there with them on Christmas. It would suck if I was still in this place on Christmas!

Anyway, I'm going to bed now! Hopefully my wish of getting out of here will come true! Otherwise, I will be sad and depressed. Well, goodnight!

**Well, that's it for chapter 15! In a few chapters, we'll be seeing diary entries from 2011! **

**Please review and all that good stuff! :)**

**See you next time! Bye!**


	16. Entry 16: Lindsay Lohan

**A/N - Welcome, readers! Sorry for the wait! Anyway, here is more Diary of a Troubled Pop Star!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!**_

Diary of a Troubled Pop Star

December 14, 2010 - I'm feeling better than I have been in a long time! Still drug-free and no signs of headaches! I was able to watch my favorite Christmas movies without feeling like my head was going to explode. The movie I was watching is called A Christmas Story. About a boy that wanted a toy gun for Christmas, but his parents wouldn't let him have one. It's one of the best Christmas movies I've ever watched.

By the way, my friends are coming by for a visit and hopefully I may get the heck out of this damn place! The staff in this place watch me like a hawk, the way animal watches their prey, well, not in a hungry way... You get the point! The food in here kinda sucks. The bread tasted stale and the soup had way too much salt in it. For one, salt is very bad for you. But no! Carlos never listened to me about that stuff! Sigh... I still miss him and the guys, though... They're always fun to be around.

Damn! This whole situation reminds me of what happened to Lindsay Lohan. First she was a cute little child star, then, years later, she made a whole mess out of her life. I seriously hope it isn't going to be me some day! Many people would be disappointed in me and I don't want that to happen! You know what? It won't happen! I will finish rehab like a good boy and return to my life!

Well... It's shower time! I better get going. I can't wait to get out of this place. Sounds like they're calling my name. Later!


End file.
